Faith And Violence
by gunman
Summary: When a Catholic assassin attacks the Church of Violence, Rock finds himself pulled into the middle of the fight, saving Eda's life, and gaining her favor as well. Rock/Eda Lemon.


_**FAITH AND VIOLENCE**_

By Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon or it's characters. And I Still Haven't Seen The Anime!

Summary: When a Catholic assassin attacks the Church of Violence, Rock finds himself pulled into the middle of the fight, saving Eda's life, and gaining her favor as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rokuro 'Rock' Okajima sat his cup of tea down in the holder as he sat across from Eda and Yolanda of the Church of Violence.

He noticed Eda was looking at him rather intently while Yolanda was looking over the list he had given her. However, unlike the first time he had met the blond nun, he felt that her intense gazes were more than they appeared.

"This is an extensive list." Yolanda said.

"I know. Revy, uh... expended a lot of ammo on our last job." Rock said with a smile.

Yolanda sighed. "I suppose that is to be expected of our dear Rebecca."

"I don't know how you manage to live with that woman." Eda said.

"She has her good points." Rock said.

"Her 'chest' doesn't count!"

Rock blushed at that insinuation.

"And how will you be paying for this?" Yolanda asked.

"Cash." Rock said as he dropped a wad of bills on the table.

Eda and Yolanda looked wide eyed.

"Revy exhausted a lot of resources, but our job was successful."

"I can see that." Yolanda said, picking up the bills. "Eda, take Rock over to the storehouse to check if we have the necessary items he wanted, and to see if we can interest him in anything else." she said as she handed the woman the list.

"Yes, Yolanda." Eda said as she and Rock rose up from their seats.

"Oh, and Eda?" she said in a lower voice.

"Yes?" she asked as Rock moved past her.

"Remember, this is not your day off." the older woman said with a knowing grin.

"Yes, Yolanda." she huffed.

Rock and Eda walked towards the back storeroom where most of their supplies were kept.

"Must have been a heck of a job." Eda said, making small talk.

"It was." Rock replied.

"And you got paid pretty well for it too."

"Yeah. That surprised me too."

"And now you're here to buy supplies from us."

"Yeah..." he said, wondering where this was going.

"I'm kinda surprised you came to us... given our reputation and all."

"Oh. Well that's because I know that you'll have what we need."

"Oh. No... other reason?" she asked with a hint of intent in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Rock asked the woman.

"Well... I was thinking. Perhaps you could pay us in... some other way." she grinned.

"Some other..." he started to say then blushed. "Eda!"

"What? Don't tell me you've gone eunuch on me?" she said with a small laugh.

"No! But..."

"But what?" she asked.

Rock actually sighed as he realized the obvious of the situation.

"Eda... it's not that you're a bad catch or anything...it's just..." he started to say.

"Just... Revy?" Eda asked.

"What?"

"Do you two have..."

"No! I mean... we've managed to become friends, but nothing more than that." he replied.

"Good!" she smiled, taking off her sunglasses. "Then you could give me a shot."

"I'd never shoot you!" he said with a straight face.

For a second she thought he was being serious, until his lip started to curl up slightly. She laughed a little. "You're a funny man, Rokuro Okajima." she smiled.

Rock shrugged as he walked along his way.

_God Revy!_ Eda growled. _Why you haven't boned this guy yet is beyond me! He's pretty much the only decent guy in Roanapur! Hell, if you don't make a move soon, I will!_

She caught up to Rock and noticed his sad expression.

"Now what is it?" she asked him.

"I... was just thinking." he said.

"About what?"

"I never really dated anyone when I lived in Japan." he stated.

"Oh? I find that hard to believe. Then again... were you a workaholic or something?"

"Uh, kinda."

"Huh."

The pair came to the large storehouse and Eda froze.

"Something wrong?" Rock asked.

"Yeah. You could say that." she said, pulling her gun as she pointed to a cracked open window on the side of the storehouse.

Eda pulled open the door to the storehouse, aiming her gun inside and froze when she found an old man dressed in a ratty looking priests robe and holding a rocket launcher aimed at her.

"Prepare to face the wrath of the Almighty!" the priest shouted.

"What the..."

"Vile blasphemers! Your unforgivable actions in the name of our glorious faith will be merited out this day!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Be specific!" Eda shouted.

"My name is Father Frederic Forlone, a noble servant of the lord almighty, and for many glorious years... his divine hand of retribution!"

"Divine hand of... you're a Catholic assassin?" Rock gasped.

"Do not besmirch the work of God with your petty designations. What I did, I did in his name, for his glory!"

"You killed people in the name of God. That's... rather sad." Eda said, her gun still trained on the older man.

"There is no sin in taking the life of a sinner. The actions of the Church are for the greater good." Frederic said.

"Wonderful! A devout fanatic." Eda groaned.

"The Greater Good? Like the Church's silent consent of the slave trade, or their stance of non-involvement during the Holocaust?" Rock stated.

"Those sins were washed away with our asking of forgiveness." Frederic stated.

"Does that mean if we ask for forgiveness, you'll leave us alone?" Eda asked.

"NAY! Your crimes will be atoned for... in blood!"

"Well, that's convenient."

Frederic ground his teeth as he pulled the trigger on the launcher.

"Oh Shit!" Eda gasped as Rock grabbed her from behind and pulled her to the side as the rocket flew past them and struck the backside of the main church compound.

Frederic dropped the launcher and ran after the pair, a pair of .45's borrowed from the storehouse in his hand as he ran out of the storehouse after the pair.

Eda and Frederic fired at each other, taking cover behind various rocks, trees and crates that were just lying around. When Frederic finally ran out of ammo, he tossed the guns and pulled a grenade from his pocket. Hurling the explosive device over to where both the blond nun and the Japanese salaryman were, he only managed to stun Eda.

Pulling his knife, Frederic stalked over to the half-conscious nun and raised his knife.

"In the name of God, I send your impure soul to Hell!" he shouted as he brought the blade down hard... right into Rock's shoulder.

The salaryman had gotten separated from Eda during the heavy shooting. But once the grenade had stunned the nun, Rock immediately raced back to help his friend. Upon seeing Frederic about to stab Eda, Rock raced over and threw himself into the blades path.

However, his luck had saved him once again as the knife hadn't struck any vital spot.

Frederic pulled his knife out of Rock's shoulder and pushed the salaryman to the ground.

"A noble sacrifice, but their judgement shall not be denied!"

"Deny This!" Eda shouted as she hefted her gun up and fired a single shot, right to the old priests head, nailing him right between the eyes.

Frederic fell to the ground as Eda rose up to check on Rock.

"Rock? Rock!" she shouted as she pulled him into a sitting position.

"Uh... yes?" he managed to croak out.

"You saved my life." she said. "Why did you..."

He smiled at her. "I couldn't... let you die... before we... had dinner... at least once."

She smiled as she leaned in and kissed his forehead, hugging his neck tightly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_And here I wondered how I was going to get you into my bed._ Eda thought as she tied off the last bandage to Rock's shoulder while he lay in her bed.

Yolanda and Ricardo were busy with the clean up as Eda was tending to Rock's injury. In order to attend to his injury she had to remove his shirt.

"I owe you a lot for what you did for me." Eda said, sitting on the side of the bed.

"You don't owe me anything, Eda. Really." Rock replied.

"Are you crazy?! You took a knife in the shoulder for me. That grenade stunned me good. If you hadn't done something, I'd have been killed by that psycho priest." he said, slight anger in her voice. "I... want to give you something special. Something... personal." she said as she stood up and slowly removed her skirt and shirt.

"Wha... Eda! What are you..." he said, his lips pausing as a strong finger pressed against them.

"Relax, big boy, and let me do this." she said, standing before him in her black silk bra and panties, which showed off her generous, perky bust, flat stomach, shapely hips and long athletic legs. Her soft words caused him to hold his tongue, as Eda crawled onto the bed and straddled his body. She smiled at him as she leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

Eda moaned as she fully laid herself down on the Japanese man, her tongue wrestling with his, her hands caressing him from his chest to his hair. Rock's hands had found their way up Eda's body, gripping her shoulders tightly to hold her to him.

Her hands trailed down his body until they came to a large bulge in his pants. She mentally smirked as she kissed him again, rubbing his pants with her skillful hands.

Rock broke the kiss as he stared into Eda's wanton eyes.

"Eda..." he whispered.

"We both want this, Rock." she said softly. "I imagine it's been a long time for you... and I know it's been a long time for me." she said as she softly kissed his lower lip, her tongue snaking out to lick his chin. "Please."

Rock winced a little as he moved his arms to wrap around Eda's body, pulling her to the side as he moved over her. Her left leg rose up and wrapped around his leg, her body half sandwiched between Rock and the bed as he claimed her mouth as his. His hands reached back to unclasp the bra, pulling the silky garment from her body and tossing it to the end of the bed.

He froze as he realized what he just did.

"Wha... what am I doing? I... Eda we..."

"Don't stop Rock." she said in a whisper, wrapping her arms around his back. "There isn't anything wrong in this. We're both adults... and I want you to make love to me."

Rock pressed his forehead to hers, staring deep into her eyes. He looked into her deep blue eyes and wondered why this felt like such a betrayal to Revy.

"Whether Revy finds out about this or not, is none of her concern. She had so many chances to be with you. She could have taken you at any time. If she can't admit that she even likes you, then maybe you should find someone who does." Eda said to him, kissing his lips softly.

Rock caved in an instant, pressing his lips to Eda's and thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he held her tightly. He seemed to lose himself in the kiss, not remembering how his pants and her panties were removed from their bodies. He hugged her tightly, taking in her scent as he kissed her skin softly.

"Maybe... maybe you're right." he said to her, feeling a tremendous weight lift off his shoulders as he brushed a mess of hair out of her eyes. "You're so beautiful, Eda-chan."

She smiled back at him. "No one's ever said that to me... and meant it." she replied.

Rock kissed her lips again, trailing down her cheeks to kiss her neck as his left hand gently caressed her full, luscious bosom. She gasped at his tender touch, amazing that anyone could be so gentle with her. Obviously she was right about him and quickly gave in to trusting him more with her body. His lips trailed down her neck and approached her other breast, softly caressing it with his face as she pulled him closer to it. Taking the hint, Rock tentatively extended his tongue and drew it across the soft, warm flesh, causing Eda to moan softly before wrapping her arms around his head tightly.

For several minutes Eda was in heaven as Rock gently pleasured her body, taking his time to learn all he could about her in the most intimate way. Eda's faith in the salaryman only grew when he found a very sensitive spot that even she didn't know was there, stroking it with his thumb and sending a pulsing surge of excitement through her spine.

The action turn her on even more as she forced Rock onto his back and straddled his stomach. She drew her hand down his chest as she looked hungrily at him.

"My turn, lover boy." she said sultrily as she leaned down to lick and kiss his own chest.

She slowly moved down his down, trailing lips and tongue across his flesh until she came to the hard, straight up erection he had. Taking the member with her hands she gently, at first, caressed and pumped his manhood, sending intense sensations through his entire body. Satisfied at the power she now wielded, Eda leaned down to at first lick his manhood tenderly, then engulfing it between her soft lips.

"AH! AAAHHH!!" Rock gasped as her tongue caressed and fondled him, her fingers gently pinching him in an attempt to break down his resistance. Her eyes looked up and saw that Rock was in both ecstacy and turmoil. She mentally grinned when she realized that he was enjoying this, but fighting not to come in order to prolong the pleasure. While she admired his efforts, she realized that it was a doomed plan. She wanted to finish this the only way she knew how, by going all the way, and that wouldn't happen until this little session was done with.

Stepping up her ministrations, Eda pumped his shaft vigorously until he quickly broke and came into her mouth. A tense, almost pained scream followed as Rock released. Eda, happy at accomplishing something that was neither easy nor difficult, swallowed the last of him before wiping her mouth and climbing herself up across his body.

"Are you ready, Rock?" she asked him as her hand gripped his still hard member.

Rock looked up at her and nodded, gently caressing her cheek as he stared into her eyes. Positioning herself over him, Rock took her hips into his hands and gently guided her body until she was right above him. He went slow at first, figuring that while Eda probably wasn't a virgin, and he was, he wanted to do this right.

He felt his manhood gently touch the entrance to her body and brought her hips down against him, piercing her in one deft move. Eda gasped, realizing that because she hadn't had sex in a long time, her womanhood was completely stretched out to accommodate the new intruder.

"AAAHHH!!" she cried out more in shock than pain, as Rock quickly sat up to embrace her.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" he said with concern in his voice.

She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their faces right against each other. She smiled because she knew that he honestly cared about her and her needs.

"I'm just... happy, Rock. You feel so good, inside me." she said, giving him a slow, sensuous kiss.

It was a kiss that turned hungry and passionate in few quick seconds, their hands gently clawing and scraping across each others skin as Rock's hips started to buck against hers.

Eda held herself close to Rock, never looking away from his eyes as he continued to push into her sexy young body. Despite his somewhat lean physique, Eda was impressed that Rock's body had such incredible energy as they quickly passed the ten minute mark that most men never reached.

"AH! YESS! OH GOD MORE! Harder... faster... don't stop!" she cried out as she found herself with her back pressed against his chest, his hands wrapped around her from behind to caress and hold her generous assets. His mouth had latched onto her long, slender neck as his member pushed up into her hot and sweaty body.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh, oh jeez... Eda... I'm going to come!" he whispered into her ear, increasing his thrust speed as he held her tightly.

"Not yet, baby!" she gasped as she quickly twisted her body, maneuvering herself in a way that would have made a contortionist proud, she spun around so that she was now facing Rock, all the while not having broken her connection to him. She pushed him back down onto the bed and started to ground her hips hard against the gentle and attentive young man beneath her. Her hands reached down to claw at his chest, his own hands holding tightly of her hips as her breasts bounced up and down with every forceful motion of her body. "Oh God! I... it feels so good, baby! I love it! But... I can't hold back... I... I'm coming! I'm coming! ROCK!!

"EDA!!" he shouted in unison with her as the pair came together.

Their bodies tensed and froze as pain echoed through them multiple times before their exhaustion caused the blond woman to collapse on top of her active lover.

Eda felt her body was spent by the intense actions, just lying against his chest, breathing in his musky scent as she felt his hands gently stroke her sweaty, matted hair.

"That was incredible." he said softly as he kissed her forehead tenderly. "Thank you, Eda-chan."

"Thank you, Rock-kun." she said with a exhausted sigh. "But you know... we never did get your supplies."

"Oh, yeah! Revy's gonna kill me for being late."

Eda smiled. "Don't worry. I'll just tell her that we needed your help on a... very important matter. I'll get you your supplies... but you can keep your money."

Rock looked at her strangely. "What? You mean..."

"Well... Yolanda might want some form of cash payment, but...as for myself... you can pay me back with your body every time." she said as she nuzzled the nape of his neck.

Rock said nothing, not wanting to offend the woman, but not wanting to feel like some degenerate man-whore. He pulled the woman into a tight embrace and slowly drifted off to sleep alongside her. Easy to say that their relationship had clearly gone beyond mere friendship, Rock chose not to worry about the ramifications of this until he absolutely needed to.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Well, here's my Rock/Eda story, which was basically a lemon. Not much I can say that has already been written about it. Just hope everyone enjoyed this and will let me know what you think about it and my other stories.

And yes, I uploaded this on 8-8-08 just like my other stories, on purpose!


End file.
